Maracas and musical shakers are often used in the rhythm sections of orchestras and other musical groups to establish rhythm in musical performances of all kinds. The maraca generally comprises a spherically shaped dried and hollowed gourd containing dried seeds or other pellets that produces a “rattle” sound when it is shaken. The entire maraca is normally very rigid and its movement corresponds to movement of the player's hands. Such maracas are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,808,215 and 2,318,460.
Novelty items are often fashioned from miniaturized versions of items with other uses. A major hurdle in developing such novelty items, for example, key chain attachments lies in rendering the items sturdy and flexible enough to be placed in pockets and handbags without breaking. Another consideration in the field of novelty items is safety for children who are often permitted to play with key chain attachments. Due to these considerations, a maraca key chain attachment or toy fashioned in a manner usual for maracas is fragile and potentially hazardous. The rigid handle can easily snap or break away from the shell portion of the item when placed in pockets or handbags or during the play of children.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a maraca that is resistant to breakage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a professional maraca with a springy handle that enhances the movement of the shell portion during play.